


Sweet & Sour

by PepperPumpkin



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPumpkin/pseuds/PepperPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hankyung was sweet while HeeChul was sour. HeeChul hated sweets with a passion while Hankyung couldn’t stand sour things. One could think that a relationship like that wouldn’t work. But they defied all principles in favor of creating something, a new flavor neither one of them could live without, once tasted. Drabble. HanChul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet & Sour

**Title:** Sweet  & Sour.

**Pairing:** HanChul (Han Geng  & HeeChul).

**Mentions:** YeWook (Yesung & RyeoWook)

**Rating: T** (Teen and Up Audiences)

**Category:** Fluff ; Heechul’s musings.

**Summary:** Hankyung was sweet while HeeChul was sour. HeeChul hated sweets with a passion while Hankyung couldn’t stand sour things. One could think that a relationship like that wouldn’t work. But they defied all principles in favor of creating something, a new flavor neither one of them could live without, once tasted. Drabble. HanChul.

**A/N:** HeeChul’s POV (sort of) Ugh, I have to practice more this thing of writing from a person’s POV. I guess it’s just easier when it’s a third person’s POV. But meh, I have to improve none the less. Sorry for the rambling. On with the reading :D!

___________________________

_“I like it when only you make my breakfast”_

He groggily got up off the bed, put on a shirt he found lying on the floor and followed that delicious smell that woke him up from his slumber.

-“Good Morning, HeeChul-hyung” – said a smiling Ryeowook, who was putting a plate of Kimchi soup in front of YeSung; the black haired man smiled at him lovingly thanking him, saying a quick prayer and starting to eat. – “Want some soup, hyung?” – RyeoWook asked, serving a plate.

-“Yes, please” – he sat down on the chair closest to him and sighed, asking himself where the hell was that Chinese man. He always made him breakfast, him only. The only reason he accepted RyeoWook’s offer was because he was hungry and that the soup smelled delicious, but he wouldn’t say that out loud.

…

_“…And lunch, and dinner…”_

-“Yah! Hankyung, where were you? You didn’t make me breakfast!” – he said, looking at Han Geng, who was carrying grocery bags in both his hands.

-“Sorry, Chul-ah. But I was buying the things for making lunch” – he apologized with a small smile.

-“Hmmm” – HeeChul huffed, crossing his arms and with a look of annoyance on his face.

-“Don’t be mad, Chul-ah” – he walked closer to him – “I’ll make you lunch and dinner in compensation, ok?” – he smiled at him.

-“Are you going to make Fried Rice?” – he murmured, still with his arms crossed.

-“Whatever you want…”

-“Hmmm…” – huffed HeeChul again, uncrossing his arms – “But this doesn’t mean that I forgive you for not being here for breakfast, eh!” – he stomped all the way to his dormitory and closed the door rather forcefully.

Han Geng laughed happily, looking at the hidden meaning behind his words.

…

_“All meals are enjoyable, just because of you”_

Every time they were going to be eating (whether be lunch or dinner) were a  mess of noises, yells and laughter; breakfasts were usually uneventful, just because the members either slept in or got up late and grabbed anything to munch on while going to their schedules.

But none of those things mattered, (the noise, the yells, the laughter) it all felt peaceful because of him. His quiet presence in the room made everything enjoyable for him. Just one glance at him and his day suddenly got better.

He couldn’t understand it, though. Every time he looked at him, his stomach felt weird, and his heart messed up with his brain, telling him, making him think too many things.

He made him laugh. He made him smile sincerely (an almost impossible feat, for he was well known for smirking, not smiling). It didn’t matter if the other members were destroying the kitchen with his noises and yells and laughter. Just one glance at him and it all felt peaceful.

…

_“You are sweet… and I am sour”_

We didn’t match. We had nothing in common. You love sweets and I hate them. I love my food sour and you make a disgusted noise every time I eat those.

We just have nothing in common.

You are sweet.

I am sour.

But then, if we have nothing in common. Tell me why do I feel like this whenever I am with you?

…

_“Your lips against mine…”_

Honestly, I don’t know why we are in this position. ( _Sorry, that’s a lie_ ).

I tripped and suddenly I was on top of you. ( _That was on purpose_ )

I looked at your eyes, and you looked surprised, but there was just this little thing, deep in your eyes that was calling me. ( _Am I imagining things?_ )

My body reacted on its own, and I brushed my lips against yours and retreated to see your reaction. ( _I couldn’t contain myself_ )

I saw a smile in the corner of your lips.

I licked my lips; you licked yours.

…

_“Sugar and Lemon…”_

-“You taste like sugar” – I whispered.

-“And you like lemon” – You smiled.

Just as I was about to get up, you grabbed me from my hips, halting my movements.

-“Don’t” – you whispered.

I looked at you with my eyes wide open.

-“I like the taste of lemon on your lips”

And you kissed me again.

…

_“A heavenly combination…”_

And just like that it happened.

To this day, I still don’t like overly sweet things. But whenever I tasted your lips, I didn’t mind.

I know that whenever you eat and find something sour on your food, you scrunch your nose and frown. But when you kiss me and taste the bitterness of my lips, I feel you smile.

…

_“Sweet and Sour…”_

I have to say though, for us to be a couple like this, (I disliking sweets and you hating sour tastes) we create something. A new taste. Sweet… And Sour… Just like you and me.

I have to admit it. This is a flavor I cannot live without.

…

_“Wo ai ni, Chullie…”_

_“Wo ai ni, Hannie…”_

...

**A/N:** I got a little carried away. I guess it doesn’t fit in the drabble category, ne? ^^. Anyways, I hope you like it. Don’t forget to comment and grab your cookie on the way out ;).


End file.
